La bonté de l'ange
by emilie88-twilight
Summary: Après litige une avec sa petite amie Tanya, Edward ira passer la nuit chez sa soeur Alice. Là bas il fera la connaissance de Bella.
1. Résumé

**Salut moi c'est émilie ceci est ma première fiction donc soyer indulgent:), excusé moi pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai beau essayer de me corriger il y en toujours que je ne vois pas et elles peuvent s'avérer nombreuse. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont la propriété de la talentueuse S.M je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. **

**Tous les personnages sont humains.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La bonté de l'ange

Suite à une dispute avec sa petite amie Tanya, Edward demande à Alice de l'accueillir chez elle afin qu'il puisse faire le point sur ses sentiments. Là bas il rencontrera Bella amie et colloque d'Alice qui lui montrera se qu'est vraiment la vie et l'amour. Mais pour en arriver là il devra percer ses barrière.

* * *

**Je sais s'est court mais ceci n'est que le résumé, sachez que je suis ouverte à toute critique en autant qu'elle soit constructive. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ceux-ci me permettrons de savoir si cette fic vos le coup.**

**Gros bisou émilie ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

Pov Edward

- Non Tanya j'en ai mare de tes petits caprices de diva oubli moi pour ce coup là, lui criai-je, claquant la porte ne lui laissant pas le temps d'argumenter.

Cela faisais un peu plus de deux ans que je sortais avec Tanya et il y a quatre mois nous avions décidé d'emménager ensemble chose qui s'avérait avoir été une très mauvaise idée.

La raison de notre précédente dispute me demanderiez vous? Tanya avait eu la brillante idée il y a une semaine d'organiser une fête, comme toujours j'avais accepté ne pouvant rien lui refuser. C'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouver à passer la soirée en compagnie de ma petite soeur Alice qui allais débuter sa première année de stylisme à l'université de Pheonix en Arizona, où je suivait moi même des études de droits. La soirée était bien commencer et comme toutes les fois où Tanya était en compagnie de ses amies elle ne m'accordait aucun regard. Pire encore elle s'amusait à flirter avec le premier mec venu. Jaloux? Je vous l'accorde. Enfin bref le lendemain Tanya était en si mauvais états qu'elle était méconnaissable même pour moi, il faut dire que s'enfiler trois bouteilles de vodka n'a pas aidé. C'est ainsi que d'est qu'elle s'était senti mieux elle en avait profiter pour me reprocher de ne pas mettre occupé d'elle et que si elle avais mauvaise mine s'était de ma faute je lui avais donc fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi puisqu'elle semblait préféré se frotter honteusement à un inconnu. Suite à cette dispute on ne s'était pas reparler, enfin jusqu'à ce soir où Tanya m'avais demandé le plus gentiment du monde diront nous de l'amener à une fête et c'est là que tout avais éclaté. Tout les reproches refoulé durant toute nos disputes avais été dit. J'avais finalement quitté l'appartement avant de faire une bétise.

Je foullais rageusement dans la poche de ma veste afin dans extirper mon téléphone, je composais repidement le numéro de ma soeur tout en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Une tonalité, deux tonali...

-Coucou frêrot, me répondis la voix enfantine de ma soeur.

-Hey Lice, lui répondi-je d'une voix encore un peu rauque du à ma colère passé.

-Houu! Sa pas l'aire d'aller toi?! Vous vous êtes encore disputé?, s'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Oui, c'est à se sujet que je t'appelle je me demandais si tu accepterais d'ébergé ton grand frêre préféré pour cette nuit?

Je l'entendi vaguement demander l'accord de sa colocataire. Isabella dite Bella. Elle et Alice s'était rencontré il y a peu. Alice se cherchais un endroit où loger, les chambres universitaire très peu pour elle les dressings étaient apparamment trop petit, Bella elle se cherchait une colocataire ne supportant pas de vivre seule. elles s'étaient vite entendu et très vite Alice avais emménagé.

-Bella est d'accord, tu viens quand tu veux et puis il serait temps que vous fassiez connaissance vous iriez tellement bien ensemble.

-Alice! Dîmes moi et une voix qui devait être celle de Bella en coeur. Depuis que ma soeur avait rencontré Bella elle était convaincu que s'étais le femme de ma vie et que nous ferions un beau couple et apparamment elle avait aussi parler de cette folie à Bella.

-Merci Lice je t'adore, on se voit bientôt, lui dis-je en raccrochant.

Prenant une grande inspiration je sorti de ma voiture et montât dans mon appartement priant pour ne pas croiser Tanya. Bingo! Elle à du s'appeler un taxi et sortir par derrière. Je me pris des vêtements et redescendis pour partir en direction de l'appartement de ma soeur.

Une fois arrivé à destination je me gara dans le parking et monta à l'appartement de ma soeur que je n'avais vu qu'une fois le jour de son amménagement je n'avais toutefois pas eu la chance de rencontré Bella.

Une fois devant la porte je sonna. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur le plus belle ange que je n'avais jamais vu...

Pov Bella

Alice était istérique elle sautillait partout en répétant inlassablement que j'allais adoré son frêre et qu'il était temps qu'il laisse cette garce de Tanya. Une chose est sûre je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre jacasser. Ne vous méprisé pas j'adore Alice mais parfois elle peut être vraiment agaçante.

-Okay stop on arrête le kangourou j'en peu plus tu me donne le tourni à force de sauter partout!, okay j'avais peut-être été un peu trop brusque car en deux temps trois mouvement elle s'immobilisa et leva sur moi un regard emplit de larme.

-Mais Bella j'y suis pour rien je suii... juste supp... super contente que vous rencontriez enfin, me dit t-elle la voix entrecouper de sanglot.

Toute suite les remords me submergère et sans plus attendre je me leva du canapé où j'étais assise pour aller la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que j'étais désolé.

-Je suis désolé ma Lili je ne voulais pas être brusque mais je ne veu pas que tu croit qu'il y aura quoi que se soit entre ton frêre et moi.

-Mais Bella vous feriez un si beau couple, tu ne croit pas qu'il serait temps que tu passe à autre chose après tout sa fait plus de deux ans que Jacob et toi s'est terminé.

-Je sais Lili mais je souffre encore et j'ai besoin que mes blessures cicatrise encore un peu avant de penser à l'amour, lui dis-je en quittant son étreinte, aller maintenant va essuyé tes jolie petit yeux avant que ton frêre n'arrive, au même moment la sonnette de l'entré retenti.

Lili fila aussi vite que l'éclaire à la salle d'eau pendant que moi je me dirigeais à la porte pour accueillir notre invité.

* * *

**Alors vos avis, dite moi se que vous en pensé est t-il trop court, est ce que l'histoire vous plais? Enfin bref juste une petite review pour me dire si ces pas trop nul svp. **

**Gros bisou émilie :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Avant tout je voudrais vous dire à toutes un grand merci pour les reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour les fautes je ne suis pas très bonne en grammaire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire je vous le post vite fais et je dois aller faire dodo. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Pov Edward

Cela faisais un moment qu'elle m'avait ouvert la porte et je n'avais pas encore bougé. Elle était de toute beautée avec ses long cheveux brun qui bouclait légèrement au pointe et ses grand yeux marron d'une couleure t-elle que l'on avait qu'une envie, celle de s'y noyer. Elle portait un débardeur qui me laissait entrevoire sa poitrine parfaite, ainsi qu'un jeans slim qui lui moulait les jambes à la perfection. Elle me fit sortire de mon observation un peu trop osée dirons nous.

-Salut! Tu dois être Edward je suis Bella heureuse de faire ta connaissance, me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Quand ma main toucha la sienne j'eu l'impression que des millier de décharges électrique me traversère le corps. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand une tournade brune me sauta dans les bras.

-Ha Edward tu ma tellement manqué.

- Alice on s'est vu hier, lui ds-je en poussant un soupir amusé.

-Pas grave tu ma manqué pareille. À ce que je vois tu as fais connaissance avec ta future femme.

-Alice, criâmes Bella et moi en coeur.

-Ben quoi on a bien le droit d'espérer!?, nous répondis t-elle. Bella et moi nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire face à son aire indigné.

-Mais oui, mais oui ma Lili dans tes rêves.

Après avoir mis mon sac dans la chambre d'ami. Je rejoignis les filles au salon et nous passâmes la soirée à discuter. Un peu après 1heure du matin Bella décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir nous la suivîmes peu de temps après.

Ce matin en me réveillant j'était légèrement perdu. Il me fallu un moment avant de me rappeler la dispute avec Tanya, de mon hébergement d'une nuit chez ma soeur et de ma rencontre avec Bella.

Un coup d'oeil sur le reveil me permi de savoir qu'il était 10 heure passés.

« Quand faut se lever, faut se lever»

Une fois la porte de ma chambre passé je fus acueilli par une délicieuse odeure de gauffre. Hummm. Je fus stoppé net sur la pas de la porte de la cuisine par une Bella de toute beauté ne portant qu'une simple nuisette en train de mettre la table pour le petit déjeuné.

-Coucou tu as bien dormi, me demanda t-elle quand elle m'eu apperçu.

- Oui très bien, toi?

- Comme un bébé. Ta faim? J'ai fais des gauffres.

J'acquiessais et nous mangeâmes tout en discutant. Alice ne tarda pas venir nous retrouver et c'est dans cette bonne ambiance que nous petit déjeunâmes. Après avoir mangé je parti prendre une douche.

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain, quand Bella me rentra dedans.

-Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais, me dit-elle le rouge au joue.

-Pas de problème, heu est ce que tu saurais où je pourrais trouver Alice par hasard?

-Elle est sorti.

-Où, lui demandai-je

-Aucune idée elle ma juste dit qu'elle avait des trucs à faire.

-Daccord si elle rentre tu pourra lui dire que je suis rentré chez moi?

-No problemo, me dit elle de sa douce voix en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre.

Je soufflais un coup. Cela devais faire dix minutes que j'étais planté devant la porte de mon appartement et que j'hésitais devai-je entrer ou non? Sous un dernier soupire je tournais la clée et m'engouffrais dans mon chez moi. Personne dans le salon, idem pour la cuisine. Des bruits dans la chambre attirère mon attention. Je me dirigeais rapidement voulant rêgler cette dispute au plus vite, j'ouvris la porte. Et là le choc Tanya la fille dont je suis amoureux est en train de baiser avec un autre.

* * *

Pov Bella

Se matin en me réveillant j'étais de bonne humeur, aujourd'huis allais être ma journée je le sentais. Ces sur cette bonne pensée que j'entrepris de préparé des gauffres. Une demie heure plus tard plus tard elles étaient prêtes, j'avais presque fini de mettre la table quand j'apperçu un appolon dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Et bon dieu qu'il était sexy, déjà hier j'avais cru rêver en lui ouvrant la porte, mais le voir torse nu avec pour simple habit un pantalon de pyjama... Aller ressaisi toi. Après ma petite claque mentale je me décidai à prendre la parole.

-Coucou tu as bien dormi, lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oui très bien, toi?

- Comme un bébé. Ta faim? J'ai fais des gauffres.

Il aquiessa et nous mageâmes dans la bonne humeur. Alice nous rejoin peu de temps après et c'est en riant que nous finîmes notre petit déjeuné. Après avoir fais la vaisselle Edward parti prendre une douche. Comme je m'en doutais Alice ne tarda pas à débuter son intérogatoire.

-Alors comment tu le trouve?

-Il est très beau et très gentil Alice, lui dis-je d'une voix légèrement exaspéré. Alice est ses plans pour me caser pfff ridicule.

-C'est géniale vous feriez un si beau couple hiii.

-Alice ton frêre est quelqu'un de géniale mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'embarquer dans une histoire d'amour et dois-je te rappeller qu'il à déjà une copine.

-Ouais ces sa, me dit elle renfrogné, aller moi je dois y aller j'ai des courses à faire à toute, continua t-elle ayant retrouver sa bonne humeur.

En moin de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle fut parti

Je me dérigeais vers ma chambre quand je me heurtais au torse musclé d'Edward après avoir échangé quelques mots il m'informa qu'il partait.

Une fois dans ma chambre je m'assis sur mon lit prit mon téléphonne et composa le numéro de mon poussin.

* * *

**Je sais pas très long j'essais d'en écrire plus mais je n'y arrive pas il vont surement allonger au fure et à mesure que j'écrit lol. **

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience gros bisou émilie. :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

Pov Edward

Et là le choc Tanya la fille dont je suis amoureux est en train de baiser avec un autre.

-HUMMM OUI, PLUS FORT, cri t-elle de sa voix perçante.

Au moment de l'extase elle relève la tête et croise mes yeux. Le type avec qui elle est grogne son plaisir et au bout d'un moment s'apperçois de ma présence dans la pièce.

-Tu n'es qu'une seule trainée, ma voix a claqué.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que se sois, me dirigeais vers ma penderie empoignais des vêtements au hasards et retournais dans l'entrée où j'avais laissé mon sac. Un fois les vêtements dedans je quittais l'appartement sans un mots pour Tanya qui ne cessais de répèter mon nom et des «ce n'est pas ce que tu crois».

Une fois dans ma voiture je pris une minute pour m'éclaircir les idée:

1 Tanya ma trompé

2 C'est qu'une trainée

3 Je meurs d'envie de voir Bella

Ouais Bella saura me calmer j'en suis sûre. Sur cette dernière penser j'enclenchais le contacte direction l'appartement des filles.

* * *

Pov Bella

-Coucou mon poussin comment tu va aujourd'huis?, lui demandai-je une fois qu'il eu décroché.

-Pitié Bella arrête avec les «mon poussin» j'ai 14ans pas 5ans, me dit-il de ton exaspéré, je vais bien toi?

-Très bien même si toi et papa me manqué, dis tu as des nouvelles de James ?

-Non mais sa lettre ne devrais pas tarder, toi tu as des nouvelles de Ness? me demanda-t-il en échange.

-Non rien silence radio il faut croire qu'elle et Jacob s'amuse tellement qu'il nous ont oublié, lui dis-je d'un ton lasse.

Je m'aprêtais à lui demander comment sa allais quand on cogna à la porte.

-Désolé mon poussin mais je dois y aller j'ai de la visite, embrasse Charlie de ma part je t'appelle demain, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte sur un Edward comment dire... dépité.

* * *

Pov Edward

-...embrasse Charlie de ma part je t'appelle demain, Bella raccrocha et me fis entré.

Sans un mots elle me fit assoire sur le canapé et me regarda inquiète attenda que je lui parle.

-Tanya ma trompé, fut tout se que je pu dire avant d'être entrainé dans une douce étreinte.

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te dise que si ces arrivé c'est parce que le destin le voulais et qu'un jour tu rencontrera la bonne, me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sagesse qui me donnait envie d'y croire, mais pour l'instant tu as tout les droits de la détesté, reprit t-elle d'une voix plus ou moin colérique.

-Tu aurais de la vodka ou n'importe quoi de fort, lui demandai-je au bout de dix minutes de silence.

-Ouais tu as raison sa ferais du bien, sur ce elle parti pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vodka et de gin ainsi que deux verres qu'elle posa à plat sur la table devant nous.

* * *

-Tanya m'a trompé, à peine ces mots dit que je lui sautais pratiquement au cou.

Cette fille ne savais pas la chance qu'elle manquait, du peu que je connaissait d'Edward je savait que s'était un type géniale qui méritais le bonheur. Au bout d'une heure et d'une bouteille de Vodka et la moitié de celle de Gin, Edward et moi étions légèrement pompette et racontions nos pire d'éboire amoureux.

-Tu veux que je te dis Ed je sais parfaitement se que tu ressent il y a deux ans j'ai surpris ma petite soeur avec mon copain en train de s'embrasser.

-Je suis désooléé pour toi Bella se mec ne sais pas se qu'il manque parce que tu es une fille géniale... Et je te trouve très sexy, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin à tomber.

-Tu me trouve sexy, lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

* * *

Pov Edward

-Tu me trouve sexy, me demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Sexy sa oui elle l'était, j'étais peut-être ivre mais je le pensais. Elle se mit a remonter sa main vers mon entre jambe qui devenais bien vite à l'étroit dans mon pantalon...

* * *

**Okay je sais mille excuse pour le retard pas que j'aille un temps pour poster mais le chapitre c'est fait attendre en plus il est court. Donc donner moi vos avis et dite moi se que vous voudriez pour le prochain chapitre je vous promets que je vais essayer de faire plus long et de poster plus rapidement. **

**Gros bisou à bientot émilie**


End file.
